


Non una tra le tante

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Bendata fiducia [3]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms
Genre: Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Per Jack, Dente da latte non è una delle tante fatine dei denti.Ha partecipato al fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Dente Da Latte, Jack Frost.Prompt: era davvero la sua prima amica.Ha partecipato al Easter Egg Days.Prompt: 301.





	Non una tra le tante

Non una tra le tante

  
  
Dente da latte sbatté più forte le ali, facendo dei versi striduli indicò con una manina un gruppetto di altre fatine che giravano intorno a Dentolina. Il frullare d’ali della fata dei denti era coperto da quello numeroso delle sue fatine. Dente da latte tirò fuori, dalla borsa a foglia che portava a tracolla, un dentino e lo appoggiò insieme agli altri. Jack lo osservò, indicandolo.  
“Trecento uno con questo” contò. La fatina raggiunse il suo viso e si mise sopra il suo naso. Saltellò un paio di volte e Jack sorrise.  
“Anche a me spaventa quanti ricordi ci possano stare in tutti questi denti” disse. La fatina gonfiò le guance e negò con il capino. La piuma sulla sommità della sua testolina oscillò, dimenò il beccuccio aguzzo e sporse il labbro inferiore roseo rispetto al visino candido. Jack scoppiò a ridere. Allungò le gambe, raddrizzò la schiena mettendosi in piedi sopra il bastone conficcato nel terreno.  
“Scherzavo, ho capito cosa ti cruccia” disse. Infilò le mani in tasca e si leccò le labbra. Un ciuffo argenteo sfuggì al cappuccio della felpa di tessuto azzurro.  
“Per me non sei una delle trecento uno o più fatine che girano qui intorno. Se la mia prima amica” spiegò. Dente da latte avvampò, volò sopra la sua testa facendo delle giravolte in aria con le piccole braccia aperte.


End file.
